o4efandomcom-20200214-history
New Space Conglomerate Weapons
The New Space Conglomerate does not have many weapons that it calls its own. It instead relies on purchasing the weapons of other factions and than saving some for use when they need self-defense. The weapons that originally belong to the NSC vary greatly in their effectiveness. Some are quite deadly, while others seemed to have been made purely for show and don't have a particularly lot of use in actual combat. The New Space Conglomerate makes more use of droids in combat than any other faction. Melee Weapons People in the New Space Conglomerate prefer to avoid melee combat in all of its forms. The weapons it does use are mostly designed to be non-lethal and mostly utilized when putting an end to fights during negotiation or quelling unruly slaves. Energy Whip A common weapon to be found upon NSC traders, this weapon is a medium-range whip that, when activated, can conduct tremendous amount of electricity down the cord and onto any unfortunate target. People skilled in the Energy Whip can use it to trip opponents, wrap around limbs or even disarm people. [ Damage: 3d4 (Slashing/Electricty). Cost: 1000 credits. User suffers -2 BaB when using an Energy Whip. Targets hit by the Energy Whip must make a Fortitude save (DC15) or be stunned for 1 round. At an additional cost of -2 BaB, the user of the whip can attempt a trip attack on an opponent or wrap the whip around a target body party (dealing 1d6 electrical damage per round. At an additional cost of -4 BaB, the character can attempt to disarm a target of their weapon. All attempts to trip, wrap or disarm an opponent require a Dexterity check (DC 20, 25 and 30 respectively) ] Stun Stick The stun stick is primarily wielded by trader's bodyguards or slavers in the NSC. It's name is kind of a misnomer, as this weapon is rarely used to stun targets - rather to severely injury or kill them. It is a 15-inch, steel rod with a rubber handle and a battery hidden within. The top of the stun stick contains a series of circuits that, when activated, ignites the top section in a bright, arcing electrical current. [ Damage: 2d6 (Blunt/Electricty). Cost: 300 credits. Targets hit by the stun stick must make a fortitude save (DC 15) or be stunned for 1 round. ] Ranged Weapons NSC members greatly prefer ranged weapons over melee weapons. While they most utilized the weapons of other factions, there are a few weapons that belong to the New Space Conglomerate. Wrist Blaster The wrist blaster appears as nothing more than an ornate or protective vambrace when on a user. When danger arises, the user is able deactivate a safety and hit a hidden trigger button to fire blaster bolts from the end of the armguard. The bolts aren't as powerful as that from an actual blaster, but the wrist blaster makes up for it in stealth and the surprise factor. [' Damage': 1d8+1. Range: 30 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 900 credits. User gains +1 to AC. Other characters must make a spot check (DC 25) and a Knowlege Check Weapons (DC 15) in order to know what the wrist blaster is before it is used. ] NSC-Concussion Rifle A fairly standard weapon aboard NSC ships, the concussion rifle works by firing an artificial gravity pulse at a target with enough force to hurl it through the air (away from the shooter). The discharged gravity pulse is mostly transparent, but bends light around itself, creating a ripple effect along its path. [ Damage: 2d10 (Blunt). Range: 30 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 1900 credits. Targets hit by the concussion rifle must make a Fortitude Save (DC 20), or be thrown back 2d4 meters. ] NSC-Stunner The Stunner is a NSC sidearm with two barrels. Like the stun stick, the name is sort of a misnomer - only half of this weapon is used for stunning. The primary barrel, at the top, fires laser bolts and are quite lethal. The secondary barrel, at the bottom, fire short blasts of electrical energy designed to be non-lethal. While not common, many NSC merchants will have these on their person. [ Damage: 2d8 (Heat), 3d4 (Non-Lethal, Electricity). Range: 40 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 1500 credits. Targets hit by the stunner's electrical attack must make a Fortitude Save (DC 15), or be stunned for 1d2 turns. ] Category:New Space Conglomerate Category:Weapons